EXO Fighting (Spesial 4th Anniversary)
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Tanggal 08-04-12. 8 orang dari Korea dan 4 orang dari China bersatu menjadi 12 orang yang akan selalu bersama hingga akhir bernama EXO. Walaupun mereka tidak ada disisi kami bukankah mereka ada disini. Di hati kami dan selalu seperti itu. Sebagaimana slogan kita We Are One.
**EXO Fighting! Saranghaja! (Special EXO's 4nd Anniversary)**

 **Cast :**

 **-Byun Baek Hyun**

 **-All Member EXO OT09**

 **Genre :**

 **Friendship**

 **Summary :**

 **Tanggal 08-04-12. 8 orang dari Korea dan 4 orang dari China bersatu menjadi 12 orang yang akan selalu bersama hingga akhir bernama EXO. Walaupun mereka tidak ada disisi kami bukankah mereka ada disini. Di hati kami dan selalu seperti itu. Sebagaimana slogan kita We Are One.**

Bacanya sambil dengar lagu Promise yah , disini lebih ke Baekhyun Prov dan untuk member yang tidak ke bagian dialog di dalam Fanfiction ini aku minta maaf karena aku memang sengaja melakukan itu. Disini Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya tanpa harus ada yang berbicara.

.

.

.

.

~EXO Fighting! Saranghaja!~

"Hah~"terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian di ruang ganti sambil mengotak-atik benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Bosan? Tentu saja. Pakaian dan aksesoris panggung sudah siap di tubuh mungilnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian ditempat itu, masih ada member EXO lain disana, hanya saja mereka masih sibuk dengan alat-alat make up dan sebagainya. Hingga seseorang datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Gwenchanayo hyung?"tanya namja berkulit putih susu yang menghampiri namja bertubuh mungil yang duduk sendirian tadi.

"Eh? Sehunah. Hyung baik-baik saja"jawabnya, walaupun dia mengatakan baik-baik saja sebuah kesedihan dimata namja itu dapat dilihat oleh Sehun. Sehun yang tidak mau mengganggu namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu, berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kau mau kemana Sehunah?"tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu hyung. Ku lihat hyung sedang sedih walaupun aku bertanya hyung pasti tidak akan menjelaskannya kenapa hyung bersedih. Hyung pasti akan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja Sehunah'. Hyung jangan menyimpan sendiri, kalau hyung ingin bercerita kepadaku aku siap jadi pendengar yang baik"ucap Sehun, senyum manis terlukis dari bibir indahnya dan jangan lupakan eyesmile miliknya.

"Gomawo Sehunah. Aku pasti akan bercerita tapi bukan sekarang"jawab Baekhyun. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan senyum manisnya dan berlalu pergi menuju beberapa member yanglain. 'Luhan hyung, lihatlah. Sehunnie-mu sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang'batin Baekhyun.

"EXO BERSIAP. SEBENTAR LAGI KALIAN AKAN TAMPIL!"

Baekhyun Prov

Teriakan salah satu staff membuyarkan akhtifitasku dan semua member yang lain. Tampil disebuah konser, acara atau stasiun televisi bukankah sudah biasa untuk kami. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Aku seperti orang yang memikirkan sesuatu tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan sejak tadi. Aku melihat member yang lain sudah berjalan menuju ke atas untuk menghibur fans, aku hanya mengikuti mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah berada di bahuku. Aku tahu tangan siapa ini walaupun aku tidak melihatnya.

"Wae, Yeollie?"tanyaku. Siapa lagi member yang suka mengalungkan tangannya di leherku kalau bukan namja tinggi ini Chanyeol atau- Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Ku lirik sedikit wajah Chanyeol dari ekor mataku masih sama seperti biasa 'Dasar Happy Virus'batinku.

Kami membuat sebuah lingkaran untuk berdoa bersama sebelum tampil menghibur semua fans disana setelah itu menumpukan tangan kami.

"EXO FIGHTING!"teriak kami bersamaan.

Lagu Love Me Right, Unfair, Sing For You dan Promise adalah lagu yang hari ini kami tampilkan sebagai penutup. Seperti biasa aku membawakan lagu itu dengan santai tapi entah kenapa saat menyanyikan bagianku di lagu Sing For You air mataku seperti ingin keluar.

 **The way you cry, the way you smile**

 **Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?**

 **Doraseomyeo huhoehaetdeon mal**

Entahlah mungkin itu Cuma perasaanku saja. Lagu Sing For You sudah selesai kami bawakan. Sekarang adalah lagu Promise. Lagu Promise adalah lagu yang diciptakan oleh Lay hyung, Chen dan Chanyeol. Musik sudah di putar, kami bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

EXO – Promise Lyrics

[Baekhyun] Oh Oh Yeah~

[Chen] Gakkeum i muneul datgo nan saenggage ppajyeo

Mudae wi nae moseubeul sangsanghagon haesseo

[Lay] Seotureun nae moseupdo

Johahae jun neoyeossjiman

Gwabunhan geu sarangeul badado doeneunji

[D.O] Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo

Du pallo gamssa anajun gomaun neo

[Baekhyun] Jeoldaero ijji anheul geoya

Haengbokhage mandeureojul geoya

Hanaran geu malcheoreom

[All] Sigani jinado malhaji mothago

Mam sogeuro samkineun na

([Chen] Mam sogeuro samkineun na)

Mianhadago neol saranghandago

Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago

[Suho] Neol anajulge du son jabajulge

Ne mami pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon

[Xiumin] Nae modeungeol bachilge

[Chen] Yeah~

[Kai] Ne usneun geu moseubeul jikyeojugo sipeo

[Sehun] Jikyeojugo sipeo

[Baekhyun] Hangsang neol

[Chanyeol] Yeah

Eonjebuteoinji neon useodo uneun geosman gatasseo

Mam pyeonhi nal saranghaji mothago tto

Chueogeul tteoollyeo geuriwohae

Jogeumeun nega antakkawo

Johajil geora ijhyeojil geora haneun wiro jochado

Neoreul dallae jul suga eopsgie tto naneun buranhae hae

Tteonaji malla neol butjapgo sipeo

Imi eogin yaksok doedollil suga eopsdaneun geol ara hajiman na

Pyeongsaeng ne gyeoteseo sara sumswigo sipeo

Cheoeumcheoreom haengbokhagil bireo

Gomawo mianhae saranghae negen nae modeungeol da jwodo mojara

Nae saranga pyeongsaeng jikyeojulge

Yeah

Naman ttaraomyeon dwae

[Xiumin] Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo

Du pallo gamssa anajun gomaun neo

[Chen] Jeoldaero ijji anheul geoya

Haengbokhage mandeureojul geoya

Hanaran geu malcheoreom

[All] Himdeulgo jichyeodo maeumi dachyeodo

Nan tto dasi mudaewiro

Dasi hanbeon deo na himeul naebolge

Gidaryeojun neoreul wihaeseo

[Kai] Neol anajulge du son jabajulge

[Xiumin] Ne mami pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon

[D.O] Nae modeungeol bachilge

Yeah~

[Suho] Cham johasseossdeon naldeul

Neowa hamkkehaessdeon nae saengilnarui mudae

[D.O] Neoui mal hanmadiga

Naege himi dwaessdeon ttae

[Lay] I know

[Baekyhun] Yaksokhalge nega silmang an hage

Yaksokhaejwo geunyang jigeumcheoreomman

[Chen] Manhido apahaesseul neoui mameul

Naega kkok anajul geoya

[All] Sigani jinado malhaji mothago

Mam sogeuro samkineun na

Mianhadago neol saranghandago

Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago

[Lay] Neol anajulge du son jabajulge

Yeongwonhi hamkke hal su itdamyeon

[D.O] Nae modeungeol bachilge

[Chen] Oh yeah

[Sehun] I promise you

Hancur sudah pertahanan yang ku buat sejak tadi. Ku lihat semua member juga menangis tidak seperti biasanya mereka seperti itu. Aku juga merasa seperti ada yang ku lupakan hari ini tapi apa? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!"

Slogan itu selalu terdengar saat kami selesai tampil atau akan memulainya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk menyorakan slogan itu setelah apa yang terjadi. Kehilangan hyung dan dongsaeng itu sangatlah menyedihkan. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menangis di depan EXO-L tapi saat aku menyanyikan lagu Promise semua kenang-kenangan itu muncul seperti sebuah FMV di otakku. Aku memandang ke depan ke seluruh fans yang ada di depanku. Ku dengar mereka menyemangati kami.

"Oppa, uljima ne"

"OPPA, SARANGHAE"

"Oppa, Fighting!"

Seperti itulah semangat yang dapat mereka tunjukan untuk kami bersembilan yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, tanpa aku sadari air mataku kembali mengalir begitu saja dari mataku.

"Jangan menangis, mereka masih bersama kita. Lihatlah mereka semua"bisik Chanyeol disampingku. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah semua fans yang berada di depan kami. Sepertinya Chanyeol melihatku menangis lagi. Anak ini sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan ku sekarang walau kadang aku lebih sering bermain dengan handphone atau Ipad ku. Aku menghapus kasar air mataku dan ikut melambaikan tangan seperti Chanyeol dan member lain hingga Suho hyung berbicara.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Tanpa ada kalian semua kami bukanlah apa-apa, kami semua tidak bisa menjadi seperti kasih. Saranghae EXO-L. Baekhyun-ssi apa ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Ku dengar Suho hyung bertanya kepada ku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu aku menarik nafas ku dalam-dalam agar air mataku tidak keluar lagi.

"Annyeonghaseyo. EXO Baekhyun imnida. Seperti yang Suho-ssi katakan tadi, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Aku dan member yang lain bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian, tanpa adanya semangat dari kalian kami tidak akan bisa berdiri di panggung megah seperti ini untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Terima kasih sudah bersama dengan kami berduabe-Ah bersembilan selama ini. Kamsahamnida"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan airmata ku lagi, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata. Semua kata-kata terasa menghilang tiba-tiba dari otakku, setelah salah menyebutkan hitungan member yang benar. Aku menundukan kepalaku agar air mataku tidak terlihat oleh EXO-L, aku tidak mau seperti ini dihadapan mereka. Melihatku menangis Chanyeol mendekati ku dan menenangkanku. Ku lirik sedikit dari ekor mataku, ku lihat mata Chanyeol sudah memerah, kedua maknae kami dan Lay hyung juga sudah menangis sepertiku. Karena tidak mau melihat semua fans kami khawatir Suho hyung mengakhiri acara konser hari ini.

"Ter-"

Tapi tiba-tiba semua lampu, mic dan semua pencahayaan mati begitu saja. Aku dan semua member tentu saja terkejut, bagaimana bisa disaat konser seperti ini bisa mati lampu? Hanya lightstick milik EXO-L saja yang menerangi seluruh penjuru konser. Hingga sebuah film berputar di belakang kami membuat kami secara rifleks berbalik badan ke arah layar.

Mataku terbelalak kaget begitu juga kedelapan member yang lain. Sebuah FMV dengan soundtrack lagu Promise. Aku yakin FMV ini dibuat oleh seorang fans. Sebuah film yang dimulai dengan penulisan lagu Promise yang dilakukan oleh Chen kemudian di lanjut dengan foto kami ber-Astaga foto itu betul-betul membuatku menelan ludah, itu pemotretan saat pengambilan foto untuk album WOLF dan disana ku lihat ada Luhan hyung yang bermain bola dan merangkul ketiga maknae kami. Ku lirik Sehun sebentar sangat ku yakini anak itu sedang berusaha menahan isakannya setelah melihat video di depannya, album dimana kami masih berduabelas melakukan promosi bersama dengan penampilan yang sempurna tanpa kehilangan satu pun. Video masih dilanjut dengan Chen, Lay hyung, D.O, Suho hyung, Sehun yang berlari sendirian. Ku yakini itu adalah editan fans dari comeback kami di album EXODUS dari video itu semua member yang berlari sendiri diselingi oleh penampilan kami bernyanyi.

Hingga sampai di menit selanjutnya Luhan hyung dan Chen yang sedang di interview saat pembuatan MV Wolf. Ku coba melihat ke arah Chen dan Sehun. Mata Chen sudah memerah sedangkan Sehun sudah menangis di bahu Suho hyung. Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi saat part Suho hyung di nyanyikan. Bagaimana bisa aku, Chen dan Lay hyung bisa menahan semuanya lagi saat sebuah video menampilkan keceriaan kesemua member EXO-M, dimana disana ada Lay hyung yang bermain piano, Luhan hyung yang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Xiumin hyung, Tao yang ceria, Lay hyung yang begitu dekat dengan Kris hyung. Semua member EXO berfoto bersama. Dan saat itu juga tangis Xiumin hyung pecah, dia duduk tersungkur sambil menutup wajahnya yang ku yakini sudah memerah. Walaupun semua member sudah menangis video masih belum berhenti sampai disitu, video masih menayangkan keceriaan kami saat menyanyikan lagu XOXO di konser pertama kami. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan semua isakan lagi saat gambar masing-masing member muncul satu persatu saat promosi OVERDOSE, promisi album kami berduabelas yang terakhir.

Semua member menutup wajah mereka masing-masing begitu pula aku. Karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihan kami tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arah kami. Hingga suara manager membuyarkan kesedihan kami semua.

"Berhentilah menangis dan lihatlah kesini"

Aku dan semua member menatap ke arah namja paruh baya yang selama ini menemani kami. Bukan itu yang membuat kami terkejut tapi sebuah kue dan ada lilin, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun Sehun begitu juga member yang lain. Aku masih mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang hari ini ulang tahun tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa pun itu di memori otakku.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lihat? Mendekatlah! Tolong nyalakan lampunya"

Lampu kembali hidup seperti semula hingga terbacalah apa tulisan yang ada di kue itu.

 **Happy Anniversary EXO's 4nd**

 **08-04-12**

 **We Are One!**

 **Saranghaja!**

Aku baru menyadari kalau hari ini adalah tanggal EXO debut, karena terlalu padatnya jadwal membuatku lupa dengan tanggal yang begitu penting di hidupku. Tanggal 08-04-12. 8 orang dari Korea dan 4 orang dari China bersatu menjadi 12 orang yang akan selalu bersama hingga akhir bernama EXO. Walaupun mereka tidak ada disisi kami bukankah mereka ada disini. Di hati kami dan selalu seperti itu. Sebagaimana slogan kita We Are One. Janji kami untuk selalu bersama walaupun badai menerpa kami tetap akan menembusnya dan berdiri tegap dengan keduabelas member. Mereka memang tidak terlihat tapi mereka bisa dirasakan dihati kami. Kami membuat permohonan tentang masa depan EXO dan meniup lilin itu bersama-sama.

Bukan hal serius yang membuatku bersedih seharian ini. Aku hanya merindukan mereka di hari yang spesial ini. 2 tahun kami bersama bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kenangan itu tidak hilang dan tidak akan pernah hilang. SELAMANYA!

"EXO FIGHTING! SARANGHAJA!"

Kami berpelukan meluapkan semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang ada dihati kami. Hingga sebuah suara membuatku tersenyum disela-sela tangisku, suara maknae kami yang sedari tadi menangis.

"Hyung, aku sekarang tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih. Merekalah yang membuatmu sedih, kau merindukan mereka dihari yang spesial ini. Begitu juga aku. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri lagi hyung. Senyumanmu tidak bisa membohongi semuanya. Sejak pagi kau memasang senyum palsu tetapi sekarang kau memasang senyum tulusmu lagi"ucapnya, membuat semua member memperat pelukannya. Seakan-akan mereka akan pergi saat dilepas.

.

.

.

.

END

Kalau ada kesamaan dengan Fanfiction lain itu semua tanpa kesengajaan, karena asli dari otak saya. Untuk merayakan 4 tahun EXO di industri musik Korea.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Don't judge me!

Kamsahamnida^^


End file.
